Zizanie
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* séquelle de "Envie", ou comment mettre de la m** dans mes couples chouchous !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Zizanie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, Hunt/Natalya**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Zizanie**

"_ Shawn!!! Où t'as mis les bagues?

_ Dans ma poche! Calme toi, Paul!

_ Je me marie et tu me demandes d'être calme???"

Le Texan roula des yeux et vérifia une dernière fois si les anneaux étaient bien là. Son portable sonna et décrocha avec un grand sourire.

"_ Salut John... Oui j'ai les bagues! Non c'est pas pour toi que je disais ça! C'est Hunt qui est complètement sur les nerfs... Oui, je sais, c'est le jour de son mariage... Tu m'as manqué... Quoi, comment ça, hier soir c'est pas long? Oui, c'est ça! T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner tout à l'heure... J'ai pleins d'idées! Oui, je t'aime aussi."

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage amusé de son meilleur ami, il demanda sur un ton désespéré.

"_ Quoi?

_ Shawnichou, je crois bien que tu seras le prochain à te marier!!!

_ Je suis déjà marié...

_ Ah quand le divorce avec Rebecca, alors?

_ C'est pas à l'ordre du jour Paul!

_ Pourquoi?

_ Les enfants, je n'ai pas envie de les bousculer en ce moment..."

Paul le regarda d'un air entendu et il sortir de la maison pour aller vers la voiture. Shawn avait décidé d'amener lui même son ami à l'église, cet imbécile capable d'arriver en retard.

"_ Et tu sais, Nat est vraiment formidable, elle...

_ Oui je sais, tu me l'as répété cent fois!

_ Mais t'en connais beaucoup des femmes qui te demandent en mariage? Moi personnellement, j'en connais pas! Tu te rends compte! On se fréquente depuis sept mois et c'est le plus grand amour de ma vie!

_ Encore plus que Steph?"

Paul le regarda étonné avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

"_ Oui, plus que Steph..."

* * *

Natalie essayait péniblement de mettre sa robe. Elle gémit de désespoir. Elle n'y arriverai jamais toute seule. Quelle idée elle avait eu de s'acheter une robe aussi compliquée.

"_ Nat, t'as toujours pas prête?!?

_ Steph..."

Le soulagement pouvait s'entendre dans sa voie et Steph entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'approcha vers son amie et commença à l'aider à mettre sa robe.

"_ Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi ici... Steph je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi!"

Maryse venait d'entrer dans la chambre et avait trouvé sa petite amie en train de toucher la mariée à certains endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais du touché. Mis à par sur elle.

"_ Idiote! Je l'aide à mettre cette putain de robe! T'as grossi ou quoi Nat'!

_ T'es sûre que tu veux rester en vie?"

Maryse les regarda d'un air moqueur avant de se décider à venir les aider.

* * *

Phil était tout sourire dans la voiture. Il emmerdait litéralement son meilleur ami, d'après ses dires.

"_ Allez, tu vas le demander quand en mariage?

_ Phil, il est toujours marié!

_ Et alors? Y a bien des états qui acceptent la polygamie dans ce pays non?

_ Non, espèce de sombre abruti! C'est interdit!

_ Alors va en Utah, je suis sûr que là bas vous auriez pas de problèmes!

_ PHIL!

_ Quoi? Mais fait attention, on va avoir un accident."

John roulait de plus en plus vite et venait juste de manquer d'écraser plusieurs piétons. Il ralentit quand même, il voulait trop voir Shawn pour laisser ses pulsions meutrières envers Phil prendre le dessus.

* * *

"_ Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour..."

Mark commençait à avoir très mal à la tête. Les mariages n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il préfèrait et il était venu parce qu'il savait que Phil allait venir. Et aussi parce que Paul l'avait invité. Il s'était disputé avec lui quelques jours auparavant et il espérait bien profiter de l'évènement pour se faire pardonner. Est ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute s'il avait une peur bleue de l'engagement?

Il se retourna depuis au moins la sixième fois depuis que le prêtre avait commencé à parler. Il essayait vènement de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui, envoyant à Phil des messages subliminaux grâce à ses yeux.

Mais c'est pas en le snobant que la jeune Superstar allait comprendre...

* * *

Maryse lui faisait la tête depuis le début. Ce qui commençait vraiment à la désespérée.

"_ Ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_ Pourquoi tu ma carrément poussé en dehors du champs de vision de tes parents quand on les a vu?"

Stephanie avala difficilement sa salive et soupira.

"_ Mes parents ne sont pas au courant que j'ai quitté Paul à cause de ma sexualité...

_ Tout le monde est au courant!

_ Shane a stoppé les rumeurs avant que ça n'arrive aux oreilles de mon père et de ma mère...

_ T'as honte d'aimer les femmes? De moi?

_ Non, Maryse..."

La blonde ne l'écoutait plus, faisant semblant de concentrer son attention sur ce foutu prêtre qui racontait elle ne savait quoi. Stephanie ferma les yeux, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin.

* * *

"_ MAIS QUELQU'UN VA M'ECOUTER OUI!"

Le prêtre n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tous ces petits chuchotements. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"_ Bien... Donc, où j'en étais... Ah oui, Natalie..."

Mark avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Ca allait se finir un jour? Il commença à se masser le front. Il préférait largement penser à Phil que de l'éouter.

"_ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Allelujah!

* * *

"_ Bonjour Shawn, tu vas bien?

_ Oui et toi, John? Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà rencontré ma femme, Rebecca..."

John saluait la femme de Shawn. Il aurait espéré passer du temps avec Shawn, et avec Rebecca dans les parages ça allait être plutôt difficile...

"_ Je vais voir les filles, un peu plus loin... A tout à l'heure chéri..."

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de se dirigea vers Stephanie et Eve qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Les deux Texans se jetèrent un regard entendu.

"_ Je crois qu'il y a une chambre de libre en haut...

_ Ça te dirait de la visiter avec moi?

_ Bien sûr!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent discrètement dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils coururent dans les escaliers, vérifèrent si personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

"_ Nat', je t'aime...

_ Moi aussi."

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sous les applaudissement des autres.

"_ Je veux te faire un bébé...

_ Justement, j'aurais quelque chose à t'annoncer..."

Une lueur étrange dansait dans les yeux de la Diva. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de déclarer:

"_ Je suis enceinte, Paul!"

Il la regarda sans réagir.

"_ Paul?"

Il éclata de rire et la souleva. Il tourna sur lui même, posant ses lèvres sur celle de sa nouvelle femme, entre-coupé de "je t'aime".

"_ J'espère que se sera un garçon..."

* * *

"_ Non Mark, laisse moi tranquille!

_ Phil, s'il te plaît, écoute moi au moins!"

Mark suivait Phil, ou plutôt le harcelait depuis qu'ils étaient à la réception. La Straigth-Edge Superstar ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

"_ Écoute, Mark, je sais, tu n'es pas près, tu sais pas, patati patata. Je vais te dire la même chose qu'il y a sept mois: rappelle moi quand tu sauras quelque chose!"

Il laissa le Deadman, complètement perdu, au milieu des rires.

* * *

"_ Maryse, attends s'il te plaît, ne pars pas sans moi."

La blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux. Seul de la colère s'y lisaient.

"_ J'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir."

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle lui dit avant de démarrer la voiture et de disparaître au loin.

* * *

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Son mari avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment il avait passer une très bonne journée. Elle, en revanche, elle avait passer des heures à le chercher. Personne ne savait où il était. Ils pensaient donc tous qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer leur regard qui disait "il passe un très bon moment avec quelqu'un d'autre". Elle se doutait bien que depuis quelques mois il voyait quelqu'un...

Un mal de tête la prit et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, fermant les yeux. Shawn avait du la secouer légèrement pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arriver à destination. Elle descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de leur maison. Elle le regarda. il envoyait un message avec son portable, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres. Elle connaissait bien ce sourire...

"_ Shawn...

_ Oui ma chérie?

_ Je veux qu'on divorce."

Elle venait de prendre sa décision sur le moment, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchie, Shawn semblait choqué par l'annonce. Au moins peut être que lui y réfléchirai un peu plus...

* * *

**Voilà ^^! Chapitre de préparation à tout le grabuge que ça va engendrer :D!**

**Jeff: j'apparaît même pas...**

**Chris: moi non plus...**

**Adam: et moi alors...**

**Randy: tu nous aimes plus?**

**moi: euuuuuuh...**

**Taker: pourquoi il faut toujours que se soit la merde entre Phili et moi?**

**Steph: hey! J'croyais q'on était des privilégiés Maryse et moi!**

**moi: ben fallait bien...**

**Steph: non! j'en suis vraiment pas contente!**

**JBL: moi je m'en sors assez bien...**

**Phil: t'es bien le seul...**

**moi: mais vous arrêtez de vous plaindre????**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Zizanie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, Hunt/Natalya**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

**Note: j'ai décidé que Jibble n'avait jamais été marié, alors vous étonnez pas pour certain de ses propos!**

* * *

**Zizanie**

_"_ Mark... Ça te dirait de... D'habiter avec moi?"_

_La légende faillit recracher le café qu'il venait de boire. Il équarquilla les yeux et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale._

_"_ Mark? Ça va?_

__ Hum... Euh, oui, je... J'y réfléchirai..._

__ Pardon?_

__ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vivre avec toi._

__ Oh... Bon! J'y vais!"_

_Phil tourna le dos et sorti de la maison de Mark, sans un mot de plus. Celui-ci lui courut après, essayant d'ouvrir les portières de la voiture qui restèrent fermées malgré ses efforts._

_"_ Phil, attend..."_

_La jeune Superstar se contenta de faire une marche arrière._

* * *

Stephanie jeta son téléphone par terre. Maryse ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels et elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans son bureau et ferma les yeux.

_"_ Humm..._

__ Quoi?"_

_Maryse la regarda, feignant d'être en colère._

_"_ Tu l'as changé de place!_

__ Et..._

__ Et? Ben ça ne m'arrange pas du tout!_

__ Tu sais tu pourras toujours me faire des choses dessus..._

__ Oui mais imagine si quelqu'un d'autre entre, il nous verra en pleine scéance de câlins!"_

_Stephanie sourit et entourant la Canadienne par derrière, déposant ses lèvres dans son cou._

_"_ Mais justement, ça donne encore plus envie de le faire ici, non? La peur d'être prise en flagrant délit, c'est excitant, n'est ce pas?"_

_La championne des Divas sourit et tourna la tête afin d'embrasser la belle brune avec passion. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à retirer son t-shirt. Les mains de Stephanie se baladèrent sur les cuisses de Maryse qui poussa un gémissement de contentement._

_"_ Ca te dirai d'acheter le même pour le mettre à la maison?_

__ Oh que oui!", répondit la brune en embrassant la femme qu'elle aimait encore une fois"_

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait préféré être chez elle et dire à Maryse à qu'elle point elle était désolée. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'avouer à ses parents. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était avec la blonde mais ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant qu'elle partageait son appartement avec elle.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et elle se redressa espérant voir une magnifique chevelure blonde à la porte. Les cheveux étaient effectivement blond, mais c'était pas réellement ce qu'elle espérait...

"_ Hey, Shawn! Ça va?

_ Rebecca veut divorcer.

_ Ah! Bah comme ça tu vas pouvoir te marier avec John...

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça?!?

_ Chais pas, on aime juste tes réactions!

_ Oui, mais c'est pas drôle! Merde, elle veut le divorce, je sais même pas pourquoi, et les enfants qu'est ce...

_ Tu ne sais pas pourquoi? Shawn! Tu la trompes depuis au moins plus de six mois, et en plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était une aventure, tu es amoureux de Layfield! Elle le sait Shawn! C'est tout! Et toi, tu me dis que tu sais pas? Tu... Tu la respecte donc même pas un minimum?

_ C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu n'oses même pas dire à tes parents que tu es lesbienne, sans penser à ta petite amie, au fait que ça peut la faire souffrir?"

Stephanie lui lançait un regard meurtrier avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

"_ Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

_ ... Que tu me dises quoi faire..."

Elle se redressa d'un coup et le regarda, très sérieuse.

"_ Shawn, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire! C'est à toi de voir! Fais le pour, tu pourras être définitivement avec John, vivre avec lui, te marier avec lui, ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plaît, et aussi le contre... Qui sera sans doute la garde des enfants. Mais c'est d'après moi! Utilise ta matière grise, ça lui ferai du bien!"

Shawn lui sourit et vint lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

"_ Merci...

_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Bon tu me laisses ruminer tranquille maintenant?

_ Oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te supporter encore longtemps..."

Elle le tapa légèrement derrière la tête avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau.

* * *

"_ Trenton? Trent? Triston?

_ Pourquoi pas Ferdinand pendant que tu y es?"

Natalie regardait son mari désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à lui dire des noms plus horribles les uns que les autres depuis maintenant près d'une demi heure.

_ Tiens Ferdinand c'est pas mal!

_ J'en ai un encore mieux, Herbert!

_ Oh mais c'est jo...

_ Non tu rigoles là? Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a appelé ta fille Murphy! Qui a trouvé le nom "Aurora"?

_ Même pas vrai! C'est Steph... Et c'est Shane qui nous a aidé!

_ Je crois que je vais aller le voir pour le nom de notre enfant... Et faudrait que je dise à Steph, qu'elle craint niveau prénom...

_ Si t'as pas peur de te recevoir une droite!

_ Je suis enceinte, elle oserai pas.

_ Que tu crois..."

Elle fit semblant d'être choquée avant de rire et de rouler sur le lit, de manière à surplomber son mari. Elle l'embrassa et commença à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Paul.

"_ On peut mettre les prénoms à côté pour un instant?

_ Mais bien sûr ma chérie..."

Il l'embrassa tendrement, caressant doucement ces cheveux blonds.

* * *

Maryse regarda son portable. Stephanie avait essayé de l'appeler cinq fois dans la matinée et puis plus rien. Elle avait sans doute casser son téléphone dans un accès de colère. La championne des Divas n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis trois jours et elle devait bien avouer que la cadette des McMahon lui manquait terriblement.

Eve s'assit à côté d'elle et lui serra la main. Elle lui fit un sourire.

"_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelque temps...

_ Elle me manque!

_ Après ce qu'elle t'a fait...

_ Je sais! Je sais, mais... la communication ça n'a jamais été son truc!"

Eve s'accroupit devant elle et prit l'autre main de la Canadienne dans la sienne.

"_ Maryse... Elle ne veut même pas dire à sa famille qu'elle est avec toi! Elle ne s'assume même pas, ne se préoccupant que d'elle!

_ Mais...

_ Écoute ma chérie, je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois faire, je te dis juste ce qu'il en est. Après c'est toi qui décide...

_ Je sais... Ça ne dérange vraiment pas que je reste chez toi?

_ Bien sûr que non..."

Maryse lui fit un triste sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre, trop fatiguée pour rester éveiller. Eve la regarda et se retint pour ne pas aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Maryse. Alors elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette chance de la garder près d'elle.

* * *

"_ Shawn, calme toi...

_ C'est pas toi qui divorces!

_ Non, effectivement étant donné que je n'ai jamais été marié! Mais arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donnes le tournis!"

Shawn s'assit brutalement sur le lit de son amant, lui tournant le dos. Il avait espéré que John lui soit d'une grande aide et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

"_ Shawn... Tu me fais la tête?"

Aucune réponse. Son amant ne le regardait toujours pas.

"_ Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle a demandé le divorce!

_ Si!

_ Quoi?

_ Si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais jamais trompé, je l'aimerai encore et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!

_ Donc c'est de ma faute? Shawn, tu avais le droit de tout arrêter, même de n'avoir jamais commencé quoi que se soit avec moi! Quand j'ai pris ma retraite, tu aurais très bien pu en profiter, tu ne l'as pas fait, alors arrête de dire que c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé amoureux de moi!"

Ce fut au tour de John de tourner le dos à son homme. Shawn savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à accepter que tout ça soit le résultat de son égoïsme.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant qui ne se retourna pas pour autant.

"_ John... John, allez! Regarde moi! Mon amour...

_ Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça!

_ D'accord mais au moins tu me regardes maintenant..."

L'autre Texan se contenta de lui tirer la langue et le Showstopper en profita pour l'embrasser et le renverser doucement sur le lit. Il se sépara de John qui essayait vènement de reprendre son souffle.

Shawn sourit et commença à défaire la chemise de son amant. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau blanche de John avant de les remplacer par sa bouche. Il entendit des gémissements de la part de John, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"_ Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça...

_ Pourtant ça à l'air de marcher..."

Il embrassant John pour le faire taire et en profita pour défaire son pantalon.

"_ Huuum... Boxer aujourd'hui?

_ Oh tais-toi!"

Shawn se contenta de rire et John lui envoya un coup derrière la tête. C'est qu'il commençait à se rebeller... Il commença à suçoter le cou du wrestling God, pendant que l'une de ses mains caressant langoureusement le membre de John qui se réveillait peu à peu. Il se contenta de l'embrasser, continuant sa douce torture.

"_ Shawn... Aaaah...

_ Oui?

_ Remplace ta main, bordel... Aaaaah!!

_ Mais par quoi voyons!

_ Ne m'oblige pas à... Oh oui... A être vulgaire! Aaah!!"

Le blond descendit ses lèvres sur le torse de John, le parsemant de baiser. Il remonta pour s'occuper des tétons du Wrestling God, les mordillant; lui arrachant des plaintes qui l'excitaient au possible.

Ses mains enlevaient petit à petit la dernière barrière de vêtement. Un soupir de bien être se fit entendre quand il l'enleva complètement. Shawn laissa sa langue courir le long du sexe de son amant, s'amusant des injures qu'il lui proférait.

"_ Shawn..., menaça John.

_ Quoi? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Tu sais très bien...

_ Mais non! Dis moi donc, dit il en se léchant les lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

_ S... Suce moi putain!

_ Tu vois quand tu veux..."

Avec un rire sadique, il redescendit vers le membre errigé de son amant, le prenant complètement en bouche. John ferma les yeux, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Shawn entama un va et vient plus rapide et il se libéra dans la bouche du HeartBreak Kid.

Celui ci vint l'embrasser doucement. John commença à carresser le dos de son amant quand il se rendit compte que Shawn lui, n'avait pas eu la joie de venir.

"_ Tu veux que je t'aide pour ça?

_ Alors met toi à quatre pattes, Sex God", lui murmura Shawn en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et cria de plaisir quand son amant entra en lui en un puissant coup de rein.

* * *

Mark avait sonné au moins quatre fois à la porte sans avoir de réponse.

"_ Phil, ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là!"

La porte resta close, aucun signe de vie ne se faisait sentir. Mais on ne l'appelait pas le Deadman pour rien...

"_ J'ai vu de la lumière... Phil!"

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra la plus vite possible, de peur de ne pas avoir une seconde chance.

* * *

**Steph: j'ressemble à une loque!**

**Maryse: j'veux te revoir!**

**Steph: ma chériiiiie!**

**moi: chuuuuut!**

**Shawn: pourquoi j'suis un con?**

**JBL: pourquoi il m'a eu avec le sexe?**

**moi: parce que t'es faible? Non pas taper!!**

**randy: j'apparaîs quand?**

**moi: jamais! Bon c'est pas tout mais bon, je dois continuer pleins d'autre chose XD! Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous en remettrez d'autre ^^!**

**Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Zizanie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, Hunt/Natalya**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Zizanie**

_"_ Il va quand même falloir sortir un jour..."_

_La Canadienne sourit et se pencha encore une fois sur Stephanie et l'embrassa à nouveau. La brune y répondit et laissa échapper un petit cri de bien être._

_"_ Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, déclara Maryse en se détachant brusquement de Stephanie._

__ Hein? Mais tu vas pas me laisser comme ça?!?_

__ Comme je suis cruelle... Mais je te promets qu'après la cérémonie... Tu te souviendras que de mon nom..."_

_Maryse s'était à nouveau pencher vers la cadette des McMahon et prenait un immense plaisir à savourer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. La blonde lui mordilla le cou avant d'ouvrir la portière et d'attendre que Stephanie est repris un peu ses esprits._

_"_ T'as effectivement intérêt à te rattraper après, parce que là je suis sur le point de te sauter dessus!_

__ Je ne dirais pas non, mais ça risquerai de gêner les gens dans l'église, non? Ah tiens, c'est pas tes parents là bas?"_

_Stephanie se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur._

_"_ On va leur dire bonjour? ah, pas besoin ils viennent d'eux... Aaaaah!"_

_Maryse poussa un cri qu'elle réussi à étouffer plus ou moins. Elle regarda Stephanie aller vers ses parents, légèrement stressée. Elle l'avait poussée sans aucun ménagement._

_"_ Tiens, Maryse, bonjour! lui lança Vince McMahon avec un grand sourire._

__ Maryse, quelle bonne surprise! Comment vas-tu?" lui demanda Stephanie avec un sourire forcé._

_La Québécoise la regarda celle qu'elle aimais, une question muette aux lèvres. Mais Stephanie faisait toujours la surprise, lui demandant sans rien dire de jouer le jeu._

_"_ Oui, je vais très bien..."_

_Elle se leva, leur adressa une grimace en guise de sourire et parti en direction de l'église, sans un regard pour Stephanie._

* * *

"_ Alors avec Mark...

_ Ça s'est arrangé John, c'est bon...

_ Ouf! J'ai cru un moment que j'aurais du te supporter encore longtemps dans cet état de déprime!

_ Tu aurais voulu me réconforter comme la dernière fois, avoue, répliqua Phil avec un sourire faussement pervers.

_ Hum, euh... Philly mon chéri, Shawn est derrière toi."

La Straigth-Edge Superstar devint brusquement pâle et n'osa pas se retourner.

Il avait évité le plus possible le HeartBreak Kid depuis leur dernière altercation où ils s'étaient tapé dessus. Ou plutôt où Shawn l'avait complètement bousillé...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il commença à transpirer, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement le contact.

"_ Bonjour Phil! Alors tu te remémorais les bons souvenirs que tu as passé avec John?"

La bouche de la jeune Superstar était sèche et ne put sortir le moindre mot.

"_ Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire Philly... Je peux même en partager avec toi!

_ Ah... Ah bon?

_ Mais oui! Tu sais, moi j'adore quand il commence à gémir et qu'il me supplie de le prendre comme ça et...

_ Je dois y aller! Mark m'attend pour me prendre... en voiture et euh... C'était super John, on se rappelle hein? Salut!"

Le jeune homme quitta la maison en quatrième vitesse, en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires derrière lui. Shawn l'avait regarddé partir avec un air hilare, très fier de lui.

"_ J'espère que tu es fier de toi...

_ Et pas qu'un peu!

_ Tu aurais pu éviter certaine chose quand même!

_ Comme?

_ Notre vie sexuelle!

_ Non! Elle est tellement bien que je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la raconter, alors quand l'occasion se présente...

_ Tu l'as raconté déjà raconté à quelqu'un?!?

_ Ben oui, à Paul... Oh et Jeff aussi, Matt, Adam... D'ailleurs, s'ils commencent tous à te traîner autour c'est normal!

_ Donne moi une bonne raison pour que je ne m'en aille pas...

_ Euuuh... Je vais te donner le meilleur orgasme de ta vie dans cinq minutes?"

John baissa la tête désespéré. Shawn était tout simplement pas normal. Il avait 44 ans et avait la libido d'un homme de 20 ans. Son corps était pas au courant que l'andropause existait?

Le pied de Shawn le ramena à la réalité.

"_ Shawn, arrête de me faire du pied...

_ Non! Tu me fais la tête alors je t'aguiche.

_ Sérieusement, depuis que tu divorces, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un animal.

_ Mais les hommes sont des animaux...

_ Shawn! Ça t'inquiète à ce point là?

_ ... Je ne sais pas comment dire à Rebecca et aux enfants que... Enfin tu sais.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

Le pied de Shawn retomba tout de suite.

"_ Tu es... sûr?

_ Oui."

Shawn se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur John en l'embrassa avec passion. Il commença à se dévêtir, pour montrer à son amant à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

"_ Tu vas finir par me casser un jour..., murmura John pendant que son amant lui descendait son pantalon.

_ Arrête de faire comme ci ça ne te plaisait pas... Je suis sûr que Chris se ferai un plaisir de dire à quel point tu es un hypocrite."

John sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre Texan.

* * *

Mark regardait observait du coin de l'oeil son petit ami qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il avait l'air très pâle et semblait être parti dans un autre monde. Bien sûr, il savait bien que Phil était quelqu'un de bizarre, mais à ce point là.

"_ Phil, hum... Tout va bien?

_ Quand il gémis et...

_ Quoi?

_ Je hais Shawn...

_ Oooh, il a dû te raconter les trucs avec John...

_ Comment tu sais ça toi?

_ Eh bien... On va dire que Shawn était en train de raconter à un auditoire très intéressé ce que John et lui avait fait pendant le mariage de Natalie et Paul... D'ailleurs, depuis que John vient chercher Shawn au travail, tout le monde le regarde, ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt..."

Phil était livide. Mais il travaillait qu'avec des pervers ou quoi?

"_ Enfin bref... Les cartons sont dans le coffre?

_ Oui, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il y avait chez moi.

_ Tu sais, je crois qu'on va devoir fêter ça, quand le premier carton sera poser chez moi...

_ J'en ai une dizaine.

_ Oh! Mais c'est encore mieux...

_ Alors je vais me dépêcher, quelque chose me dit que demain tu ne marcheras plus.

_ Qui parle de moi? Je pensais plutôt à toi, en fait...

_ T'y arriveras jamais."

* * *

"_ Naty ma chérie, mais c'est magnifique, alala!!

_ Paul tu peux rester calme! Tu me donnes envie de vomir! Et je te promet que si c'est le cas, c'est toi qui te reçois tout, ok?

_ Mais... Mais c'est la première échographie!"

Natalie ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle attendait avec impatience son médecin pour pouvoir avoir la joie de regarder son enfant, son foetus, enfin qu'importe, le petit être qui se développait dans son ventre.

Son coeur rata un battement quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au docteur Bundy.

"_ Bon jour Natalie, Paul! Vous allez bien?

_ Ah oui, c'est tellement merveilleux! Vous vous rendez compte, la première échographie!

_ Oui ça va docteur. Et arrête de t'exciter comme ça!"

Le docteur Bundy se contenta de rire et commença à préparer le matériel. Natalie se crispa légèrement au contact du gel.

"_ C'est froid..."

Un sourire niais avait pris place sur son visage, mais elle n'arrivais pas à le contrôler. Quand les premières images apparurent sur l'écran, elle serra plus fort la main de son mari. Le médecin leur montra le foetus.

"_ Mais... Il bouge pas... Mon Dieu mais ça bat tout seul!

_ Nat' c'est normal... C'est comme ça au début.

_ Mais... Mais c'est tout petit.

_ Tu espérais déjà avoir un bébé?"

Elle lui tira la langue et se cala un peu plus dans le siège. Pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient, Natalie remarqua que le docteur Bundy avait les sourcils froncés et semblait très sérieux. Son sourire se fana.

Elle sut que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

Stephanie était encore à son bureau. Une pile de papier se tenait devant elle et elle s'était jurée de tous les remplir ce soir. Après tout, ce n'est plus comme si quelqu'un l'attendait.

Ses yeux commençaient lentement à se fermer. Elle posa sa tête contre la table et commença à sombrer lentement dans le sommeil. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et laisser place à la personne qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines.

"_ Steph, hey, réveille toi."

Elle ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et sourit quand le visage de Maryse se dessina devant elle.

"_ J'adore mon rêve...

_ Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis actuellement bien présente."

Stephanie releva la tête d'un coup et se jeta dans les bras de la Canadienne. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce contact qui lui avait manqué. Elle embrassant chaque parcelle du visage de Maryse qui dû se détacher devant l'euphorie de la brune.

"_ J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines..."

Stephanie hocha positivement la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Maryse s'installa à côté d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance.

"_ Je... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et... Je suis désolée, je me sens pas encore prête à le dire à mes parents... Je... Les autres je m'en fous, mais si mes parents me... Ne comprennent pas... Je...

_ Je comprends Steph. Je sais que le jour où j'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais une petite amie, j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser. J'ai de la chance d'avoir eu des parents géniaux qui m'ont simplement dit "va ma fille, mais... Tu nous la présentes quand?". Mais ça fait bientôt huit mois qu'on est ensemble et... on vit même ensemble, ma chérie. J'aurais compris si ça avait été deux semaines après le début de notre relation mais là..."

Stephanie ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Le silence s'installa et Maryse lui offrit un petit sourire.

"_ Alors on fait quoi, maintenant?"

* * *

**Taker: Philly veut me faire des choses?**

**moi: ben oui c'est donnant-donnant**

**Taker: huuuum... Intéressant...**

**Phil: je confirme! pour une fois que je peut être top!**

**moi: génial, mais je me fous complètement de ce que vous pensez...**

**Paul: oui je vois ça...**

**Natalya: pourquoi mon bébé à un problème??**

**moi: bon, je vais vous quitter, hein... Merci encore pour les reviews! ^^ J'en ai encore le droit?**


End file.
